


Color of Jealousy

by Lopithecus



Series: SuperBat Prompts [35]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Day 2 Prompt, M/M, Superbat Week, Superbat Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Clark is being flirted with at a League party and Bruce isn't happy about it





	Color of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 2 of SuperBat Week! Enjoy!!
> 
> Prompt: Day 2 - Possessive and Watchtower

Bruce stands by the wall of the Watchtower, eyeing all the League members that bustle around. His arms are crossed and his cowl is snug on his head, hiding any emotions except for utter boredom. Not that he really is feeling anything but bored. Well… he would be only feeling that if a new young League member wasn’t hitting on Superman at the moment.

He stares at Superman and the new member, Pioneer Woman, as the two laugh about something that is said. He narrows his eyes, scrutinizing the way the woman leans in closer to Superman, smile wide and flirty. It doesn’t look like it bothers Clark, at least not to Bruce. Clark even seems relaxed and as if he is enjoying himself. It irritates Bruce to no end.

With a low growl in his throat, Bruce pushes off the wall and stalks towards the pair of heroes. When he gets closer, Clark turns that brilliantly bright smile his way. “Batman!” Clark greets, putting a hand on Bruce’s shoulder.

Bruce glances at it and then shrugs it off. “Superman.” He briefly acknowledges Pioneer Woman with a curt nod. “Can I have a word with you?  _ In private _ .”

Clark blinks at him in confusion, his eyebrows furrowing slightly, before nodding. “Yeah, of course.”

Bruce leads him away and out of the room, glad to finally be away from the party. He makes his way towards his and Clark’s shared room on the Watchtower, entering it when they arrive. He waits for the door to slide shut behind them before he turns around and immediately jumps Clark. He presses his mouth to Clark’s roughly, making the Kryptonian to stumble back against the wall with a hard thump. There’s probably dent there now.

Clark kisses him back just as furiously, pushing Bruce’s cowl off his head to curl his fingers into Bruce’s hair. Bruce’s hands sneak around to the back of the Superman suit to find the zipper and when he does, he begins to unzip the costume. He doesn’t get far, however, before he is stopped, Clark gently pushing him away.

“Hmm, wait, wait, wait,” the Kryptonian says hastily.

“What is it?” Bruce growls.

Clark pushes at his shoulders a little more until Bruce backs up. Clark rubs at his mouth and jaw, eyes looking Bruce up and down, before speaking. “Not that I don’t want to do this-”

Bruce crosses his arms, scowling. “Could have fooled me.”

“ _ But _ , I must ask. What brought this on all of a sudden?” Clark continues, acting as if Bruce had never interrupted him.

Bruce shrugs. “No reason.”

Clark smiles in amusement and shakes his head no, taking a small step towards Bruce. “No, no I know you’re doing this for some reason.”

“What makes you think that?”

Clark chuckles. “Because I know you and as calculated as you are, you wouldn’t just pull me to our room and jump my bones in the middle of a party.” Bruce opens his mouth to retort but Clark cuts him off. “No matter how bored you are. You would want to keep eyes and ears and… bat gadgets,” Bruce rolls his eyes, “on everyone. You wouldn’t pass up an opportunity like that just to make out with me.”

“I think we were about to do a lot more than just make out.”

“You know what I mean.” Clark is still smiling and Bruce is glad the Kryptonian is finding this  _ so _ amusing because he isn’t finding it like that at all. “Come on, Bruce, just tell me what is wrong.” Clark grabs his hand and holds it gently. “Please?”

With a frustrated sigh, Bruce pulls his hand away. “It was Pioneer Woman.”

“What about her?”

“She was obviously flirting with you and you weren’t stopping her.”

Clark breaks out in giggles. “So you dragged me away from a party, that I was really enjoying by the way, because you were jealous?”

“I don’t do jealous.” Clark raises and eyebrow, daring Bruce to continue lying to him. “Okay, so maybe I do. A little. But that doesn’t mean that’s what stirred me on to bring back to bed.”

“Yeah, right,” Clark teases. “You were jealous and in order to make yourself feel better, you tried to take me to bed.” Clark puts on a playful thinking face. “Jealous sex… vengeful sex? Sounds interesting.”

“Oh shut up,” Bruce pouts.

Clark approaches again and places both hands utop Bruce’s shoulders. “You do know you don’t have to worry about people flirting with me, right? Like, there’s no reason to be jealous. I’d never do anything with them.”

“Yeah, well that doesn’t mean you have to let them flirt.” Bruce grabs Clark by the from of the Superman suit, pulling him closer and growling, “You’re mine.”

Clark gently extracts Bruce’s hand from the costume. “I know.” He brushes off the front of the Superman suit. “And for the record, I did tell Pioneer Woman that I was spoken for.”

“And yet she still flirted with you.” Bruce shakes his head in annoyance, wiping a hand down over his chin in thought. “Remind to fire her.”

Clark is chuckling again. “All because she was supposedly flirting with me?” Bruce shrugs again and Clark laughs once more. “Well then, I guess there’s no reason to tell you that she’s a lesbian.”

“What?” Bruce stares.

Clark sits down on the edge of the bed, his face alight with joyful amusement. “She fancies women, Bruce, not men.”

“But…”

“You, naturally, thought she was flirting with me.” Clark’s tongue pokes out to wet the Kryptonian’s mouth. “You, the one person on this entire planet, who is the number one worst person when it comes to emotions.”

“Okay, you’ve made your point.” Bruce sits down next Clark. “I’m… sorry… that I got jealous and took you away from a party you were having fun at. I misread the situation.”

Clark is nodding but his smile is still plastered permanently to his face so Bruce figures Clark isn’t mad at him. “Well, I’ll be willing to forgive you if we,” he slides a hand up Bruce’s thigh, “continue what I so  _ rudely _ interrupted.”

Finally, Bruce lets his own smile slowly form on his face. “Game on, boy scout.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
